The Doctor's Historical Fashion Fix
by Chezza456
Summary: What happens when The Doctor tries to convice Amy that bow-ties are cool? Especaily when he gets Mat, the Historical Fashion Fix presenter involved...    A Doctor Who/ Horrible Histories Crossover.


**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Horrible Histories... shame really. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :)_**

* * *

><p>"Bow-ties <em>are<em> cool!" The Doctor protested pinging his own. Amy rolled her eyes.  
>"They are not!" The Doctor frowned sulkily.<br>"Next time you say that, I'm dumping cold custard over your head."

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the control room towelling her hair dry, because of course the Doctor had been true to his word. He grinned at her as she entered.<br>"It's not funny!" Amy pouted chucking the towel at his head. The Doctor ducked just in time, and then sprang back up again.  
>"I can prove to you that bow-ties are cool."<br>"How exactly will you do that?" The Doctor grinned at her, then ran to the doors and threw them open. Amy walked through into a colourful dressing room, filled with cameras, bright lights and mirrors.

Suddenly a voice called out 'And we're live' and the whole room came to life. Cameramen shoved cameras right into her face, before she pushed them away. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying the experience, smiling smugly at Amy and waving cheerily at the cameras. Suddenly a guy, who Amy swore could have been Gok Wan's twin, appeared and walked up to them, talking to the camera that followed him.  
>"Hi, I'm Mat, and welcome to Historical Fashion Fix. Now today, I not only have one, but two travellers from the twenty-first century! The Doctor and Amy Pond."<p>

He finally looked at them.  
>"Well then Amy darling, you certainly look very cool." Amy turned to the Doctor, who stuck his tongue out at her. "But the damp hairstyle really isn't helping your look. So-"<p>

The Doctor cleared his throat. Mat, the fashion show presenter looked at him.  
>"Yes? What is it?" He asked, clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted.<br>"Well I came to ask you something..." The camera that had been filming Amy moved away from her, and zoomed into the Doctor's face.  
>"Well... Bow-ties <em>are<em> cool. Aren't they?"

Mat turned to the camera, and put his arm around the Doctor's shoulder.  
>"Of course they are!" He said. Amy gasped shocked, and the Doctor danced around a little, before making an 'L' shape with his fingers and holding it up to his forehead towards Amy. Then Mat continued.<br>"But only if you are a Victorian aristocrat!"

Amy laughed at the Doctor, as he had just been humiliated on live TV. The Doctor's wide grin became a shocked, sulky frown. Mat turned to look at him.  
>"Oh Doctor darling. You really need to get out of the old ages, and get with the new, hip fashion."<br>"What! No!" The Doctor cried as he was carried away by a bunch of stylists and make-up artists, into another room. Amy laughed harder when she heard him shout.  
>"No! No! You are not taking away my bow-tie! Amy, Help!"<p>

Mat turned to her.  
>"Now then darling, about your hair..."<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, The Doctor appeared from the room, in a massive sulk. One of the stylists tried to push him towards Amy and Mat, but he stood planted to the spot with his arms crossed like a five year old. Since The Doctor refused to move Mat and Amy strolled over to him. The camera followed them like a puppy dog.<p>

Amy laughed at what The Doctor was wearing. He looked extremely uncomfortable and squirmed when the camera filmed him. Mat once again put his arm around The Doctor's shoulder and starred at the camera.  
>"Now Doctor, you look a whole lot more stylish than before. The bright pink T-shirt really goes well with your complexion, and the skinny jeans really make you look taller, thinner and more attractive. Don't you think so Amy?"<p>

Amy choked on her laughter and starred at The Doctor. He glared at her.  
>"Yes" She replied, The Doctor's glare becoming more intense. Mat continued with his evaluation.<br>"The hoodie and scarf complete the look, making you younger, and of course, cooler. What do you think of your new look then, Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped glaring at Amy, and started glaring at Mat instead.  
>"What do I think! <em>What do I think<em>!" He cried moodily. "I want my bow-tie back."  
>"You can't. We burnt it" Mat said quickly before moving towards the camera to advertise his next episode of the show. The Doctor stood in shock, Mat's words still sinking in. Then he suddenly came back to life.<br>"You what! You burnt my precious bow-tie!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "You... you... HOW COULD YOU!" He screamed before running out of the room. Amy snorted with laughter when she heard him cry out again.  
>"What have they done to you! Oh my baby, I will fix you! You will see the light of day once again!"<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day Amy strolled into the control room to find the Doctor caressing his fixed Bow-tie. She rolled her eyes at him, and he glared back.<br>"You are so uncool Doctor."  
>"I am not, I repeat not, starting this again Amy Pond."<br>5 minutes later they were arguing about the Doctor's bow-tie, again.


End file.
